ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Atma of the Ace Angler
I got this atma on my char without having the Ebisu Rod, I do however have the Lu Shang's Rod and Veteran Fishing Skill, my roommate got the atma with the same conditions as well. --Xine05 11:25, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't have an Ebisu or LuShang's and I was able to get it. I have won a fishing contest and have done Inside the Belly though. My fishing is only 43. --Lukiki 13:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) The Silver Shark was my guess when I saw it the first time. I have the title, yet I got the fish from Chocobo Hot & Cold I believe. 14:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) My roommate that got the atma has not done the Inside the Belly quest or even unlocked it, I would imagine that you can get it with 90+ Fishing (Veteran)? --Xine05 04:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, this is peculiar. My fishing is only 30-40 or something, can't remember exactly and I just logged off (will check tomorrow or so). I do doubt there is more than one requirement for it, though, so this does make me wonder... 04:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I basically never fish. I only have 11 fishing skill (enough to catch Moat Carp), and I have never even done "Inside the Belly". However I did complete the quest in Sandy for the Lu Shang's rod (I bought a lot of the carp over the years), and I WAS able get this Atma. My guess is that it comes from completing the LuShangs quest since it's pretty much the only fishing-related thing I've ever done. If someone else that has never completed that quest can still get the Atma, then it must have multiple ways of obtaining it. --Divinius 19:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :I have not gotten myself to complete that quest yet. :V 03:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm able to buy this atma w/o start/finish any quest "Inside the Belly". The info listed was wrong. I do however finished the quest for lu shang. I got this Atma today and did an experiment with it. As RDM/BLM I got my HP and MP down to about 5% each and the effect would not trigger. No regen or refresh. Any ideas why that would happen? To add to the topic at hand, I have had the title of Ace Angler, and Mythril Hook once in my in-game career. Also of note: my fishing skill is 39 and I HAVE a Lu Shang's, however it's acquired. Never actually did the quest. Ayasha Ramuh 05:23, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Did you have any HP/MP boost effects on? As I wrote on the article when I created the page, it seems the 25% is of your original HP/MP, without any boosting effects. 12:36, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply. No, I didn't have any HP/MP boosts. Was at 5% of my normal max HP. Ayasha Ramuh 04:53, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I have just purchased this atma and most certainly have not traded a Silver shark as indicated in the obtained by entry, I have trade fish a fat greedy and a few Black Bass--Silvermane1980 01:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I also purchased this Atma. I have done the Inside the Belly quest about 2 dozen times, but only with the fish for Ebisu rod items. I do not have Lu Shang's rod and my fishing skill is at 28. --Ajito 22:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) So, some other quest must trigger this then? I have this Atma, yet: I HAVE done inside the belly. OWN, but have NOT completed Lu shang's quest. 0 ebisu items. NO serpent rumors. Fishing skill is 53. My mule, has fishing 93, but no belly, no moat carps turned in for lu, no ebisu items, no rumors, and CANT get the atma. Maybe its something as simple as signing up for the fishing guild for GP? --Dracko 09:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Went and signed up the mule for guild, didnt get the atma. Gonna go Inside the belly. --18:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Looking at the responses here, aside from missing or false information from some posters, the only thing in common everyone here has is that they have SOME fishing-related achievement (the lowest skill mentioned, 11, completed the Lu Shang's quest) and have ranked up fishing at least once. So unless some of the comments here are incorrect, there are either multiple methods of obtaining the atma or the only requirement is ranking up. --Finbar 14:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I have the atma. Here is a list of everything fishing-related that I can recall doing: * I have Fishing level 35 * I have done "Inside the Belly" * I have done the quests "Something Fishy" and "Buckets of Gold" * I have helped a friend with the Brigand's Chart quest. * I had two Albatross Rings, a Halcyon Rod, and some bait in my satchel when I obtained the Atma. * I have synthed bait and lures. * I have flagged, but not completed, the quests "Like a Shining Subligar" and "Like Shining Leggings" * I do not own an Ebisu * I do not own a Lu Shang's, but I have the quest active. (I have had one in my possession in the past, but not at the time that I received the atma.) * I do not have any Fishing GP items, nor have I turned in a single fish for GP --Nupinu 23:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I got the atma with 37 Fishing, starting (but not completing) the Lu'Shang quest(s), and have done a number of fishing related quests (but not guild). Seeing as this particular atma requirements are based on titles, we should focus on those, and I suspect you need to have one of the fishing titles, rather then a specific one. Possible candidates: * Ace Angler * Carp Diem * Indomitable Fisher * Gold Hook * Mythril Hook * Silver Hook * Copper Hook I'll check which of these (and more) I have, and report back. --Seedling 13:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I think it is indeed very likely one or/and any of these titles that will grant access to the Atma. I personally have only the Ace Angler one, and I have the atma, so I can't try out the others. I have another character, though, that does not yet have this but considering what the other titles require, I don't think I have the energy to test it... 17:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Read the above comments and quickly got Title: Ace Angler and then stright to Hero's zone and was able to get atma stright away. Dunky